


Hintertür

by spnblack



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: „Was soll ich mit dir machen?“, raunte Gabriel und biss in Cas' Schulter.„Du bist der Director!“Cas packte ihn im Nacken und presste ihre Münder wieder aufeinander.Sein heißer Atem ließ Gabriels Knie weicher werden und als er zu stottern anfing, dachte Eva er würde kneifen.





	Hintertür

 

„Was machst du da?“

Als Eva die Treppe herunterkam erwischte sie ihren Mann, der sich wieder irgendwelches schmutzige Zeug im Internet ansah. Jedenfalls vermutete sie das, denn so hektisch und erschrocken wie er den Laptop zuschlug und sich zu ihr umdrehte, konnte es gar nichts anderes sein.

„Honey!“

„Seit wann haben wir denn Geheimnisse?“

Stirnrunzelnd sah sie ihn an, setzte sich und klappte den Laptop wieder auf.

Sex zwischen zwei Männern.

Er stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich … also … ich hab mich gefragt … wie …“

Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, noch ein paar Stunden Zeit zu haben, sich zu überlegen wie er das Thema am besten anschneiden sollte.

Eva wusste schon, worauf er hinauswollte, es hatte auch beinahe zwei Wochen gedauert, bis er mit der Sprache herausrückte.

„Sag es gerade heraus, keine Hintertürchen.“

„Genau darum geht es.“

 

Grinsend stand sie auf um ihnen Kaffee zu mache.

„Du wirst mit Cas reden müssen.“

„Du wärst einverstanden?“

Gabe hob fragend die Augenbrauen und sah ihr hinterher als sie sich schulterzuckend umdrehte.

„Ja, warum nicht, solange ich dabei sein darf. Wärst du damit einverstanden, wenn ich mit Cas Sex hätte? Um gleich zum nächsten Thema zu kommen.“

Gabe überlegte einen Augenblick, sah nach links und rechts, aber weder der Teufel noch der Engel auf seinen Schultern hatte Einwände.

„Wenn das zwischen uns drei funktionieren soll, und das wollen wir beide, oder besser gesagt alle drei, dann darf es keine Eifersucht geben, und um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ein bißchen eifersüchtig wäre ich, ein ganz kleines bißchen.“

„Ich wäre auch beleidigt, wenn es nicht so wäre“, lächelte sie liebevoll und nahm seine linke Hand in ihre, „aber siehst du das?“, sie legte ihre Eheringe aufeinander, „ich kenne Cas so lange wie ich dich kenne und ich bin mit dir verheiratet, weißt du auch warum? Weil ich dich liebe und das für den Rest meines Lebens. Und es gibt keinen anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt mit dem ich das erlebe, was ich mit dir erlebe, und ich rede hier nicht nur von unserem Sexualleben.

Ich möchte dich nicht anlügen, denn wir sind immer ehrlich miteinander.

Natürlich habe ich Gefühle für Cas, ohne Gefühle könnte ich mich niemals auf so etwas einlassen.

Aber diese Gefühle gehen nicht ansatzweise so tief, wie die Gefühle die ich für dich habe, das zwischen uns ist Liebe. Ehrliche, aufrichtige, tiefe Liebe, Vertrauen, Respekt und Leidenschaft.

Das mit Cas ist … keine Ahnung, was ist Cas für dich?“

 

„Ich weiß nicht …“, erwiderte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sag mir was du denkst, du bist doch auch sonst immer so direkt.“

Ihr Mann dachte eine Weile nach und versuchte, Worte zu finden, um auszudrücken, was in seinem Kopf vorging, weil er sich diese Frage in letzter Zeit öfter gestellt hatte.

Nein, es hatte nichts mit Liebe zu tun.

„Lust? Etwas völlig anderes? Der Reiz etwas Neues auszuprobieren? Seitdem du mir gezeigt hast und ich weiß, wie erfüllend es für mich ist, Sex auch auf andere Weise zu erleben, geistert dieser Gedanke in meinem Kopf herum es auch ausprobieren zu wollen, ich … ich möchte wissen … und jetzt habe ich die Gelegenheit dazu.“

_‚Dazu braucht man keinen Mann, du hättest auch mit mir reden können‘_

Zugegeben, ein klein wenig enttäuscht war Eva in diesem Augenblick, aber andererseits …

Er stand auf, stellte sich hinter sie und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern, drückte leicht zu.

„Ich … du … versteh das nicht falsch, ich will nicht, dass du denkst, du genügst mir nicht“, murmelte er und seufzte tief, „du bist alles für mich, das weißt du …“, sie schmunzelte und nickte, „ach fuck … ich weiß wie es sich für mich anfühlt und ich will wissen wie es sich anfühlt wenn ich es mache … so jetzt ist es raus.“

„War doch nicht so schwer“, lachte sie als die letzten Worte heraussprudelten wie aus einem Wasserfall und drückte seine Hand.

Gabriel atmete tief durch und wunderte sich selber, warum es ihm so schwer gefallen war, darüber zu reden, denn seine Frau hatte so reagiert wie er es sich erhofft hatte.

Erleichtert seufzend setzte er sich wieder neben sie.

„Es ist nur Sex, oder?“

„Es ist nur Sex“, antwortete sie zustimmend und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.

„Na dann wäre das ja geklärt“, grinste er und vertiefte den Kuss.

 

Nervös aber auch unglaublich aufgeregt drückte Cas zwei Tage später auf die Klingel und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor Eva ihm aufmachte.

„Hey, schön dass du da bist“, schmunzelte sie und er küsste sie kurz.

„Ich habe etwas zur Auflockerung mitgebracht.“

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und tranken die Flasche Wein, lachten und alberten herum wie es unter Freunden üblich war.

„Du hast die Ehre aufzuschließen“, grinste Gabe und übergab ihm den Schlüssel zum Spielzimmer.

Jetzt hatte er die Gelegenheit sich alles in Ruhe anzusehen und schüttelte staunend den Kopf.

„Unglaublich, wo habt ihr bloß all die Sachen her, nie hätte ich damit gerechnet, was ihr aus dem Raum machen würdet. Hat ein bißchen was von einer Arztpraxis mit dem ganzen medizinischen Kram.“

Er schüttelte die Desinfektionsflasche und stellte sie wieder in das Regal.

„Ja, das ist wichtig.“

„Darf ich die auch ausprobieren?“, fragte er tatendurstig und machte es sich in der Liebesschaukel bequem.

„Du darfst alles“, antwortete Gabriel mit einem diabolischen Grinsen, „du darfst dir auch aussuchen mit wem … irgendwann … denn heute gehört dein Arsch mir.“

„Ich bin etwas aus der Übung.“

„Und für mich ist es komplett neu“, erwiderte Gabe und legte eine Hand auf Cas‘ Hintern.

„Und ich liebe es jetzt schon“, schmunzelte Eva und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, „und … Action!“

 

Keiner der beiden wusste so recht, was er machen sollte und beide warfen ihr immer wieder unsichere Blicke zu.

Beide Herzen klopften so wild, dass sie glaubten, jeweils der andere müsste es hören.

„Ladehemmung“, murmelte Gabriel angespannt und seufzte leise.

Nach ein paar Momenten schrie Eva: „Und … Cut! Leute … ihr macht das jeden Tag, lasst euch was einfallen und vergesst, dass ich da bin.“

Gabriel war schon lange nicht mehr so nervös und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf.

Er, der auf den Conventions nie etwas vorbereitete hatte und einfach drauflos redete, wie es und was ihm gerade einfiel.

Er, der nie um ein Wort verlegen war und oft gestoppt werden musste, weil es nur so aus ihm heraussprudelte.

Und gerade ihm fehlten jetzt die Worte.

Das war so eine abgefahrene Situation …

Was machte Eva in diesen Situationen, in der sie ihn in der Hand hatte? Genau, sie neckte ihn, zog ihn auf und provozierte ihn auch ab und zu.

„Du warst gestern nicht schlecht beim Dreh. Dein eye-fucking mit Dean … ziemlich realistisch.“

Gabriel ging um Cas herum und zog seinen Kopf an den Haaren leicht nach hinten.

„… Man könnte denken da wäre mehr zwischen euch“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und Cas schluckte hart.

„Gabe …“, murmelte er, sagte aber nichts weiter.

„Aber das entschuldigt nicht dein Verhalten heute, du warst nicht fokussiert, ich musste diese Szene sechs Mal drehen lassen. Du hast nur herumgealbert, das hat mir Kopfschmerzen bereitet.“

„Es … tut mir leid, langer Tag“, schmunzelte Cas und Gabe ließ seinen Kopf los.

„Dann sollte ich dich wohl besser nach Hause schicken, damit du dich ausruhen kannst.“

Er legte seine Hand auf Cas’  ausgebeulter Hose und drückte leicht zu.

„Nein … ich … mache es wieder gut“, stöhnte er und streckte seine Hand aus, aber Gabriel schlug sie weg.

Stattdessen verwickelte er ihn in einen kurzen harten Kuss, bevor er einen Schritt zurückging.

„Beweise es“, keuchte Gabe, „ich leite das Spiel, spiel deine Rolle!“

Cas‘ Hände fanden die Knöpfe von Gabriels Hemd und nach wenigen Augenblicken glitten seine Finger über die erhitzte Haut.

„Fuck“, murmelte Cas und entledigte ihn und sich schnell des Oberteils.

Haut an Haut standen sie da und ihre Mitten berührten sich nur leicht, da Cas größer war.

Aber jede noch so kleine Berührung schickte Horden von Ameisen durch ihren Körper und das erregende Prickeln führte direkt dazu dass beide lustvoll aufseufzten.

„Was soll ich mit dir machen?“, raunte Gabe und biss in Cas’ Schulter.

„Du bist der Director!“

Cas packte ihn im Nacken und presste ihre Münder wieder aufeinander.

Sein heißer Atem ließ Gabriels Knie ein wenig weicher werden und als er zu stottern anfing, dachte Eva er würde kneifen.

„…“

„… Ich …“

 

„Du hast gesagt ich hätte heute abgefuckt … lass mich dafür bezahlen“, flüsterte Cas tief und knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen.

„Auf die Knie“, knurrte Gabriel leise.

Für einen Moment ertrank Gabriel in diesem Anblick als er den Schwarzhaarigen betrachtete, der auf seinen Fersen sitzend und die Hände locker auf den Oberschenkeln liegend zu ihm aufsah.

Für einen Moment stellte er sich vor, was er mit Cas machen könnte.

Für einen Moment genoss er den erwartungsvollen Blick dieser tiefblauen Augen, wartend auf  weitere Anweisungen.

Seine roten, geschwollenen Lippen, seine geröteten Wangen, seine pechschwarze Mähne, die wild in alle Richtungen abstand und seine schnell hebende und senkende Brust.

Gabriels Nerven begannen zu vibrieren und sein Schwanz verhärtete sich und drückte gegen seine Hose, schreiend, aus dem Gefängnis entlassen zu werden.

In Cas’ Körper begann das Kribbeln, das sich vom Haaransatz bis zu den Zehenspitzen ausbreitete.

Das Feuer brannte, als Gabriel ihn mit funkelnden Augen anstarrte und machte ihn nervös, weil er nichts sagte. Aber im nächsten Moment spürte er die Hand des Kleineren auf seiner Wange und Daumen und Zeigefinger ruhten auf seinem Kinn.

„So ein schöner Mund.“

„So ein hübscher Mund“, wiederholte er, „ich denke ich sollte ihn gut nutzen.“

Er drückte mit zwei Fingern sein Kinn nach unten und Cas öffnete den Mund.

Seine Zunge stieß nach vorne, spielte mit Gabriels Daumen, bevor seine Augen den Bewegungen des kleineren Mannes folgten, der seine Hose öffnete und dann seinen Schwanz in die warme Höhle gleiten ließ.

Eine Hand wanderte in Cas’ Haare und mit der anderen streichelte er sanft seine Wange.

„Gott, du bist umwerfend“, flüsterte er.

Mit geschlossenen Augen bewegte er seine Hüften vor und zurück und sein Atem beschleunigte sich.

 

Das war der Zeitpunkt, wo Eva ihre Hände in den Stuhl presste, denn die Geräusche die beide von sich gaben sendeten kleine elektrische Stöße durch ihren Körper.

Cas fand langsam Gefallen daran an einem fremden Schwanz zu saugen, ihn mit den Lippen zu umschmeicheln und sich den bitter-salzigen Geschmack auf der Zunge zergehen zu lassen.

Gabriel nahm sein letztes bißchen Selbstkontrolle und zog sich zurück.

Seine Hände immer noch in Cas’ Haaren und Gesicht, ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken und schmeckte sich selber, als beide in einen kurzen Kuss versanken.

Gierig und nicht mehr ganz Herr seiner eigenen Sinne steckte er ihm die Zunge in den Hals.

Vielleicht lag es an der Tatsache, dass er inzwischen so geil war, dass er dachte sein Schwanz würde jeden Moment platzen, die ihn dazu brachte es zu genießen, an einer anderen Zunge zu saugen als an der seiner Frau.

Er würde später darüber nachdenken, jetzt war es wichtig dass beide zu einem Abschluß kamen.

Cas rang nach Atem als er sich von ihm löste und Gabe gab ihm einen kurzen Moment.

„Bist du okay?“

Dann küsste sich Cas Gabriels Hals entlang und lehnte sich in die Berührung, als dessen Hand auf seiner Erektion landete, die immer noch eingesperrt und gequetscht zwischen zwei lagen Stoff lag.

„Fuck, Gabe … komm schon“, knurrte er ungeduldig und Gabriel lachte amüsiert.

„Easy, wir gehen einen Stock höher auf das Bett.“

„Genießt du die Show?“

Cas zwinkerte Eva zu, die nur einen wimmernden Laut äußerte. Das war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Das war so unglaublich heiß, was sich ihre Männer lieferten, dabei hatten sie noch nicht einmal wirklich angefangen.

 

„Zieh dich aus“, sagte Gabriel und er machte dasselbe.

„Genießt du die Aussicht mein Freund?“

„Ja“, antwortete Cas nur lächelnd und Gabriel rollte mit den Augen, bevor er seine Hose

ganz auszog.

„Beweg dich nicht und fass dich nicht an“, sagte Cas ruhig und nahm das Gleitgel zur Hand.

_‚Das überlebe ich nicht‘_

Ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln beobachtete Eva mit großen Augen als sich Cas auf den Rücken liegend, auf einem Ellbogen abgestützt und die Beine weit gespreizt langsam selber öffnete.

Gabriel atmete schwer als er gierig jede Bewegung mit seinen Augen verfolgte.

Cas steckte vorsichtig einen Finger hinein, dann einen zweiten, stöhnte bei dem leichten Brennen und Ziehen, als er sich dehnte.

Mit der zweiten Hand umklammerte er seinen Penis, als er einen dritten Finger einführte.

„Fuck …“

Ein tiefes Stöhnen folgte, er als er über seine Prostata rieb und Gabriel konnte nicht mehr.

 

„Cas … ich brauche … ich will …“

„Sag mir … sag mir was du brauchst“, knurrte Cas als er seine Finger schneller und tiefer bewegte.

„Fuck Cas“, murmelte Gabriel während er sich ein Kondom überrollte, „ich will in dir sein, jetzt!“

„Dann bitte darum“, grinste Cas selbstgefällig und entfernte seine Finger, sein Loch geweitet und einladend.

Er gab seinem eigenen Schwanz einige langsame Takte und flüsterte.

„Bitte darum … oder ich werde hier alleine kommen.“

„Fuck … Cas … bitte … dreh dich sofort um und geh auf die Knie, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren“, brummte er und Eva schmunzelte.

Gabe umfasste seine beiden Arschbacken und knetete sie, bevor er seinen Penis positionierte und seine Hände an Cas’ Hüften legte.

Cas presste die Lippen aufeinander als Gabriel langsam und Stück für Stück eindrang.

„Heilig … fuck ist das eng“, keuchte er und schloss seine Augen.

„Ah!“, schrie Cas als sich Gabriel ganz versenkt hatte und sich nicht bewegte.

Er konnte nicht einordnen, ob es ein Schmerzensschrei war …

Da er sich konzentrieren musste, dass es noch nicht vorbei war, bevor es angefangen hatte, stoppte er.

„Bist du … alles okay?“, rief er erschrocken.

„Fuck … Scheiße ja …“, stöhnte er und warf den Kopf zurück, „genau da … beweg dich endlich. Langsam Gabe, bitte langsam.“

„Fuck, das dauert nicht lange“, murmelte dieser und grub seine Finger tief in Cas’ Fleisch.

„Beweg dich“, sagte Cas ungeduldig und stieß sich ihm entgegen.

„Warte … verdammt Cas … warte kurz, oder ich schieße sofort.“

Gabe senkte den Kopf und schloss die Augen, versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, denn es war so eng.

Er hatte das Gefühl seine Vorhaut hätte sich bis zu seinen Hoden zurückgeschoben und sein Schwanz pochte so stark, dass er es bis in seinen Kopf spürte.

Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl und hätte sich Cas auch nur einen Millimeter bewegt, es wäre sofort zu Ende gewesen.

„Heilige Scheiße … Okay … ich … bereit?“

„Schon seit einer Stunde“, zischte Cas und bewegte seine Hüften.

„Fuck … Cas, ich bin gleich soweit“, murmelte Gabriel, zitternd am ganzen Körper.

 

Das Klatschen von Haut auf Haut, das Stöhnen und Keuchen ihrer beiden Männer, der Dirty Talk von Gabriel und das Wimmern von Cas brachten auch Eva zum Orgasmus.

Es waren nur ein paar Minuten. Zuwenig. Nicht seine beste Performance, aber diese Enge war zuviel für Gabe.

„Großer Gott, das war unglaublich geil“, grinste Cas und drückte kurz Gabriels Hand.

Eva ging ins Bad und holte ein nasses und ein trockenes Handtuch, kniete sich auf das Bett und rollte die beiden Körper auseinander, die sich ineinander verkeilt hatten.

„Wie geht es meinen Männern?“, fragte sie und küsste erst Gabriel und danach Cas.

„An unserer Ausdauer müssen wir noch üben, aber ansonsten gut“, grinste Cas und gab Gabriel einen leichten Seitenhieb.

„Wir sind beide nackt und du bist angezogen, das ist komisch.“

„Nächstes Mal bist du angezogen und wir beide nackt“, grinste sie Gabe an.

Eva legte sich einige Augenblicke zwischen die beiden, bevor sich Cas anzog und ging.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Eva wusste, dass Gabriel etwas verheimlichte, aber ob ihr diese Gedanken gefallen würden?


End file.
